Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand
Die Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand waren ein Reihe von Konflikten in 19 VSY, dem letzten Jahr der Klonkriege, die zwischen der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme und der Galaktischen Republik ausgetragen wurden. Im Rahmen dieser Belagerungen fanden die härtesten Schlachten der Klonkriege statt. Die Republik schaffte es schließlich, das Blatt zu ihren Gunsten zu wenden, bis es zur Order 66 kam. Vorgeschichte Die Klonkriege, welche 22 VSY begannen, waren, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, der schrecklichste Konflikt, der jemals über die Galaxis hereinbrach. Angeführt von den Jedi-Rittern, den einstigen Hütern des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit, kämpften die Klonsoldaten auf unzähligen Planeten im Namen der Galaktischen Republik gegen die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme (häufig auch als Separatisten bezeichnet), welche unter der Führung des gefallenen Jedi, und späteren Sith-Lords Dooku, stand. In den ersten beiden Jahren war der Kriegsverlauf die ganze Zeit ausgeglichen. Die Republik erlangte bei der Eroberung von Muunilinst, dem Heimatplaneten des Intergalaktischen Bankenverbandes, welcher der wichtigste Geldgeber der Konföderation war, oder beim Sieg über die Quarren Isolation League auf Mon Calamari große Siege. Doch auch die Separatisten feierten große Erfolge, wie beispielsweise beim Sieg auf dem rohstoffreichen Planeten Jabiim, oder beim Vordringen in den galaktischen Kern, was mit der Eroberung der Kernwelt Duro endete. Beide Seiten brachten große Helden hervor. Auf Seiten der Republik waren dies der junge Jedi Anakin Skywalker, der wegen seiner überragenden Leistungen von allen Seiten der „Held ohne Furcht“ genannt wurde, und sein ehemaliger Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi, welcher wegen seiner Vorliebe für Verhandlungen anstatt von Kämpfen als „Der Unterhändler“ Bekanntheit erlangte und schließlich in den Jedi-Rat berufen wurde. Bei den Separatisten galt der Cyborg-General Grievous als Symbol der Kriegshoffnungen. Von Graf Dooku im Kampf mit den Lichtschwertern unterrichtet und zum Oberbefehlshaber der konföderierten Droidenarmeen ernannt, wurde er zum Schrecken sämtlicher Bewohner der Galaktischen Republik. Als ebenso strategisch genialer wie brutaler Kommandant führte er persönlich die oben erwähnte Eroberung von Duro durch und eroberte zahllose Planeten. Im Äußeren und Mittleren Rand hinterließ er eine Spur von Verwüstung, indem er teilweise die einheimische Bevölkerung auslöschte oder die Welten in Schutt und Asche legte. Nebenbei tötete er im Kampf hunderte Jedi und nahm deren Lichtschwerter an sich. Trotzdem schaffte es keine Seite ein wirkliches Gegengewicht zu erzielen, obwohl die Republik deutlich mehr Siege als die Konföderation zu verzeichnen hatte. Allerdings gelang es ihr nicht, die Separatisten entscheidend zurückzudrängen, um den Krieg schnell zu gewinnen. Stattdessen blieb es bei einem ausgeglichenen Kriegsverlauf. Dafür verantwortlich war Palpatine, welcher einerseits als Oberster Kanzler der Republik, und damit Oberbefehlshaber der republikanischen Streitkräfte, Einfluss auf den Kriegsverlauf nehmen konnte. Als Kanzler verkörperte er während des Krieges Zuversicht, Unerschütterlichkeit und den Glaubn an eine freie, friedliche, gerechte Galaxis, was dafür sorgte, dass der Galaktische Senat Palpatine mehrere Sondervollmachten übertrug und seine Machtposition erheblich stärkte. Dies zeigte sich darin, dass der Senat kaum noch Einfluss auf die Planung des Kriegsverlaufs hatte, und Rechte wie Presse-, Rede-und Demonstrationfreiheit extrem eingeschränkt wurden. Andererseits ist Palpatine der mysteriöse Sith-Lord Darth Sidious, der seinem Schüler Count Dooku den Auftrag gab eine separatistische Bewegung zu gründen und die Bildung der Klonarmee voranzutreiben. Obwohl Dooku als offizieller Anführer der KUS galt, war es in Wahrheit Sidious der De Facto als Oberhaupt der Konföderation fungiert. Indem er die Kontrolle über beide Kriegsparteien besaß, überwachte Palpatine gemeinsam mit Dooku den Verlauf des Krieges. Dabei sorgte er für die Ausgeglichenheit, und verhinderte, dass eine Kriegspartei gegenüber der anderen einen entscheidenden Vorteil erlangte. Das Ziel des Sith-Lords und seines gnadenlosen Schülers war es den Krieg als Mittel zu benutzen um das wahre Ziel zu erreichen:die Ablösung der Galaktischen Republik durch eine Diktatur unter der Herrschaft der Sith, und die Vernichtung der Jedi. Das Blatt wendet sich Nach zwei Jahren Krieg, unendlichem Leid, Milliarden von Toten und zahlreichen zerstörten Welten waren die Klonkriege ein unentschiedener Kampf. Tausende Jedi-Ritter wurden, bei der Ausführung ihrer Pflicht die Klonsoldaten als Generäle in die Schlacht zu führen, getötet. Doch 20VSY begann sich die Situation zu ändern. Die zu Beginn des Krieges herrschende unzureichende Koordination der Truppen und die fehlenden Kenntisse der Jedi über die Einheiten, so wurden die Republic Commandos, welche für geheime Aufträge wie Sabotage, Infiltrationen von feindlichen Hauptquartieren geschaffen wurden, von den Jedi zunächst als normale Infanterie eingesetzt, führte zu schweren Verlusten. Diese Probleme verschwanden mit der Zeit, und die Jedi lernten die Fähigkeiten der einzelnen Truppen zu schätzen. Die Republic Commandos operierten erfolgreich und schwächten die Kriegsanstrengungen der Separatisten, die ARC Trooper (ARC steht für Advanced Recon Commando), welche hinter den feindlichen Linien spezielle Missionen ausführten. Verlauf Schlacht von Felucia thumb|[[Schlacht von Felucia]] Auf Felucia fand eine Schlacht zwischen der Handelsgilde und der Republik statt. Aayla Secura, Barriss Offee, Klon-Kommandant Bly und das 327. Sternenkorps, führten die Schlacht gegen die Handelsgilde. Durch die Belagerung von Shu Mais Bunker flüchtete die Handelsgilde von Felucia und vergiftete das Trinkwassersystem. Nach der Flucht wurden die restlichen Droiden bekämpft, welche auf dem ganzen Planeten verteilt waren. Schlacht von Boz Pity Infolge der Suche nach Asajj Ventress hatte die Galaktische Republik auf Boz Pity eine Ansammlung von KUS-Streitkräften entdeckt. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, A-17 und das Geschwader Sieben kämpften in dieser Schlacht gegen die Konföderation. General Grievous gelang es während dieser Schlacht, Jedi-Meisterin und Ratsmitglied Adi Gallia zu töten. Ventress wurde schließlich im Verlauf der Schlacht besiegt, ebenso die Armeen der Separatisten. Schlacht von Mygeeto thumb|right|[[Schlacht von Mygeeto]] Auf Mygeeto kämpfte General Ki-Adi-Mundi gemeinsam mit Klon-Kommandant Bacara und den Galactic Marines darum, den Führer des Intergalaktischen Bankenverbandes San Hill festzunehmen und die Separatisten zu verjagen. Am Ende der Schlacht wurde Ki-Adi-Mundi durch seine ihm zuvor untergebenen Klone aufgrund der Order 66 getötet. Schlacht von Saleucami thumb|left|[[Schlacht von Saleucami]] Auf Saleucami errichteten die Separatisten unter der Führung des gefallenen Jedi Sora Bulq ein neues Hauptquartier und begannen damit, eine Armee aus geklonten Nikto zu züchten, die sogenannten Morgukai-Klone. Diese rein auf Kampf gezüchteten Wesen stellten eine große Bedrohung dar. So begann die Republik mit einer der größten Militäroperationen des Krieges. Sie schickte mehrere Korps, darunter Klon-Kommandant Blys 327. Sternenkorps und das 91. Reconnaissance Korps von Klon-Kommander Neyo auf den Planeten. Als Jedi führten K'Kruhk, Oppo Rancisis, A'Sharad Hett und Aayla Secura die Truppen an. Während die Klonarmeen gegen die Morgukai-Klone kämpfte, drangen die Jedi in die unterirdischen Anlagen ein, um die Klonanlagen zu beschädigen. Stass Allie blieb, gemeinsam mit Commander Neyo und dem 91. Recon Korps, auf dem Planeten zurück, um die letzten überlebenden Morgukai-Klone zu beseitigen. Schlacht von Xagobah thumb|right|General [[Grievous.]] Nachdem die Techno Union Xagobah erobert hat, wollte die Galaktische Republik den Planten zurückerobern. Glynn-Beti, Ulu Ulix und Anakin Skywalker führten die Schlacht gegen Wat Tambor und Grievous. Die Klonkrieger mussten während der Schlacht eine Zitadelle erobern und die Droiden verjagen. Schlacht von Utapau Nach der Suche von Grievous hat man herausgefunden, dass er sich auf Utapau befindet. Die Galaktische Republik hatte Klon-Kommandant Cody und Obi-Wan Kenobi mit dem 212. Angriffsbataillon in den Einsatz geschickt. Die Schlacht war für die Republik ein erfolgreiches Unternehmen bis die Order 66 ausgerufen wurde. Das Ende: Order 66 Der Feldzug der Galaktischen Republik fand schließlich mit dem Befehl zur Ausführung der Order 66 von Kanzler Palpatine an alle den Jedi unterstellten jeweiligen Klon-Kommandanten ein plötzliches Ende. Mit diesem Befehl beendete der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious, welcher jahrelang mit dem Namen Palpatine der oberste Kanzler der Republik gewesen war, seine Intrige. Die Klone wendeten sich nun gegen ihre kommandierenden Jedi und töteten die meisten von ihnen. Weitere Schlachten * Schlacht von Acherin * Schlacht von Bal'demnic * Schlacht von Belderone * Schlacht von Bomis Korri IV * Schlacht von Garqi * Schlacht von Murkhana * Schlacht von New Bornalex * Schlacht von Ord Radama * Schlacht von Orto * Schlacht von Ossus * Schlacht von Ryloth * Schlacht von Sarrish * Schlacht von Tellanroaeg * Schlacht von Toola * Schlacht von Tythe * Schlacht von Xagobah Quellen *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Order 66 - Destroy all Jedi!'' *''Eine neue Bedrohung'' *''Im Kreuzfeuer'' *''Auf der Spur'' Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Schlachten en:Outer Rim Sieges